In The Spirit
by MayBeOctober
Summary: Small jabs lead to an all out war to gather more candy on Halloween. Russia and America race around the world to stop at as many countries as possible before midnight. Pairings: USUK/ROCHU -Joint collaboration between Doitsu and SuicideMonday


Hey everyone! Hope you guys had a great Halloween! This is Doitsu and SuicideMonday's first joint project!

-a bit of a re-post under the Russia and China filter!- Since it's both USUK and Rochu we're not sure where we should place it. o_o-

Doitsu: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it just grew in proportion until... it was getting way too long. Basically, I wrote the opening and the USxUK sections and will continue to do so until the better nation wins! XD

SuicideMonday: Since Doitsu wrote the USUK I must have written the Rochu, yes? We also wrote this to promote a longer multi-chapter fic that we are working on that...doesn't have a title quite yet! (Chapter one is 50% done yet we still haven't decided on a title...) We just wanted to give you a taste of what our combined writing looks like!

So have fun, enjoy and root for your favorite character!

Disclaimer: Neither Doitsu, nor SuicideMonday, nor MayBeOctober (which IS us) owns Hetalia or any associated characters. Pop culture references and so on are also not ours.

* * *

**In the Spirit**

_October 31, 2010_

7:08 am

The Unites States of America was up and ready to go. Today was a special day, a day he'd been looking forward to for a _while_. His excitement had definitely been reflected and amplified by his own people, who had started more than one week in advance with their preparations, and in some cases even with their celebrations.

Candy was being sold at alarming rates, pumpkins were carved with single-minded purpose, and decorations were stuck or hung or placed on any and all surfaces available.

People in costumes, some too skimpy for the weather, were to be seen everywhere in the streets of the tiniest of university towns, and his entire population sparked with an excitement as contagious as football fever and as alive as the time when spring first awoke.

America adored Halloween.

The kitchen offered up a selection of his favourite cereals, and he chose Cheerios©, because, well, he just felt that cheerful. Grabbing a bowl of it with a generous serving of whole milk, he flat-skipped, which consisted of skipping, but without the jumping up part in consideration of the full bowl in his hands, all the way to his computer room.

He bumped open the door with his right hip bone, humming that catchy first song from _"The Nightmare before Christmas",_ one of his favourite movies.

Booting up the desktop, he immediately accessed to share his boundless enthusiasm with any and everyone.

Before doing or checking anything else, he posted on his own wall.

_Here's the awesome hero who'll get more candy than all of you together! XD, _he wrote, and added,_ HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!_, because otherwise England might lecture him on being more civil online.

Smiling smugly at his own status, his eyes fell on a name that had always been unwelcome on his wall, not that blocking that specific nation would help. He'd just get his admittedly great hackers to add him to America's friends again.

Ivan Braginski. Russia.

_America~,_ it said, and America shivered, almost hearing the taller nation's voice.

_I'll make you an offer: if I gather more candy on Halloween than you do, you become one with Mother Russia, if you should win, I'll never hack your account again. Promise. ^J^_

A few months ago, America had tried making Russia block him by coming up with and posting numerous "In Soviet Russia" jokes on his wall, the latest and the one that he was the most proud of being:

_In America, you watch television,_

_In Soviet Russia, television watches you!_

Russia hadn't reacted for a day after the barrage of jokes and then suddenly he'd gotten the cold shoulder from Japan, the reason for which he hadn't understood at all until he got dozens of messages from everyone for being an "insensitive jerk". He'd checked Japan's wall then, and realized someone had hacked his account and had posted the Hiroshima video on the Japanese nation's wall.

America had decided not to cross Russia again.

At least not online.

But this required immediate action. He determinedly clicked on _Ivan Braginski_ and above Latvia's post of "Thanks for sparing me, you're wonderful, Russia~", he posted:

_You're on. Watch me win!_

Already making plans in his head, he waited for a reaction, but instead of Russia's agreement, a comment by England popped up.

_You are both going to cheat. This is pointless. _

America replied, commenting: _We'll simply outcheat each other!_

He didn't have to wait long until his former guardian retorted with: _You need two impartial observers to make sure this is done properly! _

Alfred F. Jones_: This is just some fun, though! I wouldn't want a stuffy old Brit like you breathing down my neck while I'm having the time of my life!_

Arthur Kirkland_: …and what happens if you lose? I'm not letting you become a part of Russia. _

Alfred F. Jones_: Oh jeez…_

Suddenly, a new name joined their back-and-forth commenting.

Ivan Braginski: _Oh, oh, even better! I will choose Yao to come with me! :D_

America was burying his head in his hands already, and watched, as a few minutes later, China posted his reluctant agreement. Alfred didn't know what Russia had told him to make him accept, but he suspected it was something scary.

Logging out, he gave England a call, and they ended up deciding to meet up at the older nation's house to start what England called their "extreme candy-gathering endeavour".

Secretly, Alfred was glad he'd found an excuse to be in England's presence during Halloween. As old-fashioned as Arthur could be, he had something endearing and absolutely attractive about him that drew America in like… he tried to think of a fitting simile. Yes. He was drawn to England like a magnet!

Satisfied with his superior comparison skills, he went on his facebook one last time.

Alfred F. Jones: _LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!

* * *

_

He may have challenged America just to provoke him, but this did give him an excellent opportunity to spend Halloween together with China. A fortunate turn of events for him that he was to be 'monitored' so that neither of them could cheat. Ivan adjusted his outfit, making sure his ears were evenly on his head. Teapot replacing the usual pipe, if anything was to happen, it could still be used as a deadly weapon. He beamed at Yao, watching as he blew at the talisman on his forehead to keep it out of his line of vision. It was nice to see Yao dress up for such a 'western' holiday. They were currently standing outside his home, Russian weather biting at the ends of October. Yao wrapped his long baggy sleeves around himself, attempting to retain what little heat his body was emitting. Even if he didn't win he still had other ways of making Alfred's life miserable.

"So, aru?"

Yao was now looking up at Ivan, a mixture of curiosity and seriousness. His cheeks were growing red from the cold wind.

"Yes, Yao?"

"I assume you have a plan to win. Which country are you going to visit first?"

That was an easy question. He would start with the countries closest to his border! China himself was out of the question since he was the one accompanying him but he could certainly target his western neighbors. There was a particular nation that hosted an annual Halloween party he could crash…invite himself to.

"Oh~ I think we should pay a visit to the Baltic nations, they'll be so happy to see us!"

China's face said that he didn't agree with that statement, but said nothing and allowed Russia to lead the way to Russia's first three poor unfortunate victims.

* * *

The best way to get as much candy as possible, Alfred reasoned, was to look as scary as possible, so that the subject of his trick or treating would have no choice but want to avoid being pranked (or worse!) by this terrifying new America.

He'd chosen to dress up as the legendary chainsaw killer Jason from his own popular movie _Friday 13__th_, which he was sure everyone in Europe must have watched and loved as much as he had.

America had called up Georgia right after he had declared the challenge to be on, requesting their G650, one of his fastest planes. It was to arrive within ten minutes, which gave him just enough time to grab his costume and an extra large bag for all of his future sweets, to climb into the fastest car in his sizeable garage – a yellow Corvette with a black racing stripe – and drive with breakneck speed to the airfield just outside of Washington, D.C.

Because he liked thinking in terms of action movies and enjoyed the epic lines the main actor would say at the beginning of his movie-long race, he couldn't help but tell his unresponsive GPS system that they were now starting a "race against the clock", which did not seem to impress the machine at all.

As soon as he arrived in England after a comfortable but longer-than-he-liked flight, he told the fussy Brit he was fine, that his plane was fine, and found out to his dismay that Arthur had not thought to wear a costume.

"I'm just your escort", Arthur argued when America told him he needed to find a costume, and quick. While Alfred liked Arthur's unintentional double entendre, which implied he was somehow romantically involved with America, he did want to insist that England wear a costume to complete the Halloween experience and – hopefully – allow him to collect the double amount of candy.

They brainstormed for ideas, but when England's ideas that had begun with "fire fighter" worsened to "librarian", America decided to take matters into his own hands and suggest his own costume.

England, who seemed pretty much tired of and exasperated with the entire thing, told him he'd go along with whatever America decided to dig out of his closet.

As he disappeared into the large walk-in closet in the Brit's bedroom, he decided to educate the boring nation on _proper_ apparel for Halloween. Alfred was enjoying the reversal of positions, it usually having been himself being lectured on what to wear and what was simply not acceptable.

Werewolves were acceptable. That creepy dude from Saw was good. Vampires… oh, vampires were just perfect. His hand darted out to snatch a dark blue cape with an almost purple shimmer to it. It had a fantastic straight and stiff collar that could be made to stand up and look very vampire-like.

"A-ha!", he called from the closet and also grabbed a tiny, blue hat with a purple trim from a hat box that had caught his eye.

He walked out of the closet, triumphantly presenting his choice.

"Vampires are very popular! Have you read Twilight?", he asked energetically, which for some inexplicable reason made England slap a hand to his own face and give a little groan.

"I do not read such… contemporary writing", Arthur said uncomfortably. Alfred felt like the shorter nation was biting back another comment, but didn't press him on it. They had no time to lose!

"Let's do France first!", he called when England stood before him, fully dressed and bearing a set of fangs that made Alfred wish they'd bury themselves in his neck. Not to kill him, of course, but for that primal practice of claiming and being claimed. Mmh.

Arthur choked on Alfred's diction, and suggested they start with Germany instead.

"Hey, ho, let's go!", America enthused, despite being a bit bothered by Germany's sure to be boring attitude toward Halloween.

* * *

Ivan knocked on Estonia's door, holding out his teapot for candy while China stood beside him, camera already prepared just in case the nations behind the door were not conscious for much longer. Yao's baggy sleeves flowed past his hands but he seemed to have no trouble keeping the small electronic in his grasp. Lifting it to his eye, Yao waited for the door to open.

Latvia's short head peaked out through the door, ready to greet visitors with candy and smiles, but looked up and lost his cheer as he saw Russia smiling down at him. His face paled, eyes widening with fear and body already preparing to faint with the anxiety that was filling his bones.

Yao took a quick picture to prove that Russia had indeed visited Estonia's house and greeted Latvia.

"Trick or Treat!"

_THUNK!_

"Latviaaaaaa!"

Lithuania and Estonia rushed to the door as they heard the noise, just quick enough to see Ravis faint in front of the doorway. Both almost stopped running to the door as they caught sight of Russia, slowing their steps and almost turning to run away. Poland stayed in the living room, peaking around the corner but rolling his eyes at the commotion.

Lithuania fanned Latvia's face as Estonia fumbled to speak with his surprise visitor.

"Russia! What a pleasant surprise!" eyeing Russia's deceptively cheerful costume, Russia seemed more prepared for a high end party rather than trick-or-treating. But, one could never know what Russia was really thinking. "Are you here for candy?"

(_Please_ let it be candy, _please_ let it be that all Russia was after is candy! By god, take all the candy he owned just let them escape with no bruises and their heads still on their shoulders.)

Ivan peeked into the household, taking a look at the advanced Halloween decorations and the candy and food in the other room. Estonia had managed to sync the music playing throughout the house with the projections of witches, ghost, and vampires dancing across the walls.

"Was there a party I was not invited to Estonia?"

Lithuania shot up from his spot next to Latvia, thinking quickly before Russia decided to clobber them with the teapot in his hands. He spotted China behind him, passively snapping shots away and realized that he would offer no aid if it came down to it.

"Of course not !" Although it was the last thing he wanted to do, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he didn't try to be courteous. "Please! Come in and join us if you want!"

Ivan knew it was a good idea to visit the Baltics first; they were always so fun to play with. While it would be amusing to stay and watch them squirm, he had other nations to visit if he wanted to win.

"No, no! Yao and I are just stopping here for candy! Drag Poland here so that we can get a group photo, da?"

Lithuania rushed to grab Poland, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions or pick a fight with Russia. A quick _"Like, what are you doing? Is Russia seriously dressed up like a mouse or something?_" and placing Poland as far away from Russia while Latvia had unfortunately woken up and therefore standing right next to the tall Russia, everyone except Ivan looked mildly uncomfortable with the circumstances.

A cheerful _"Smile~" _from Russia and a quick snap of the camera on China's part and then it was all over.

Passing all their candy to Russia, Ivan placed it all into the teapot that seemed to magically gobble it up. They all watched in wonder as bags and bags of candy poured into the porcelain and never filled it.

Waving Russia and China off, Poland flipped his hair and walked back into the living room while Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia shut the door and tried to forget what had just occurred.

Looking at the tiny picture on the camera, Ivan smiled at the 4 nations he had managed to obtain candy from. He must already have a head start on America.

China walked side by side with Russia, listening to the cheery tune he was humming.

"Happy, aru?"

"Very much! I get to spend Halloween with YaoYao _and _crush America's dignity all in one night!"

Yao wanted to bury his face into his hands. Of course this would be Ivan's train of thought.

"Who's next?"

* * *

They boarded his plane wearing their respective costumes, Arthur honestly asking Alfred what he was trying to dress up as. Alfred promptly asked his pilot to put on _Friday 13__th__,_ but before it had even gotten to any scary parts, they were already landing in Berlin's international airport.

Their first trick or treat experience proved anticlimactic, as the German nation's house was deserted and only after five minutes of insistent ringing a silver-haired and red-eyed man opened the door, cursing them rudely and upon their exclamations of "Prussia!" swore he was only a butler and mein Gott, couldn't they see his uniform?

Still convinced he was the Prussian nation in hiding, they had the door slammed in their faces, but not before finding out that Germany apparently much preferred living in Hamburg and must be there, fighting off trick-or-treaters.

In no time, Hamburg was reached with their G650, and they rang the doorbell to Germany's residence. Three large dogs barked at them through the high fence.

Only a few moments later, the militant voice of Ludwig echoed across the lawn calling "Aster, Blacky, Berlitz!", and the dogs gave a few more half-hearted yips before turning tail to join their master.

"Hey Germany!", America yelled, waving his arms.

"Is that you, Amerika?"

"Yeah! And I brought England! Can we come in?"

Germany was silent for a short moment only, before waving a hand to motion them inside the gates. A buzzing sound at the gate allowed them to push it open and cross the lawn.

"Please walk on the path!", Ludwig called out pedantically as America stepped onto the well-tended grass, and Arthur grabbed his hand to tug him back onto the gravel. Alfred's breath caught in his throat at the sudden touch and instinctively gripped the welcome hand more firmly.

"Come on", Arthur murmured, moving faster and leading them to Germany's doorstep. America's mind obsessed over the fact that he never let go of his hand. The warmth of the other nation's touch was very distracting.

Ludwig was awaiting them and gave them a once-over before remaining on his doorstep, looking at them expectantly.

Arthur elbowed him, and finally Alfred managed to ignore the hand around his enough to say "Um. Trick or Treat!".

He held out his empty bag hopefully, a grin on his face. Oh, his first candy… he could almost taste victory.

And he stood there.

And waited.

Awkward silence.

Germany's face still showed a sort of strict expectancy.

More silence.

Finally, Germany sighed aggravatedly. "Well?"

America frowned and could almost feel Arthur doing the same at his side. "What do you mean, 'well'?"

"Where is your recitation?" He sounded slightly impatient.

"Our… what?", Arthur ventured. He sounded just as confused as Alfred felt.

"Well, you don't think I will just give you candy because you stand on my doorstep wearing costumes and asking for it, do you? Maybe that is so in your countries, but not so here. Germans expect a song or a poem to be recited before we give away anything!"

"Honestly?", America asked, dumbfounded and disbelieving. "You don't just get candy?"

Germany seemed offended by the mere notion, slipping into his commanding persona again. "Of course not! No effort, no candy!"

"What if we say we'll prank you?", Alfred tried.

Ludwig only raised an eyebrow and the promise of bullets and frothy dogteeth floated unsaid in the air.

"Umm, okay. Hold on a sec."

Germany nodded.

America turned to England, a little frantic. "What do we sing? I don't know any songs you would know!"

Arthur scrunched his brow for a moment, looking to be very unhappy with the situation indeed. Still, he made an effort to think of a song, which appeared to be successful, because his face lit up quickly afterward.

"America, do you remember when I yelled at you for stealing my anthem?"

"Uh… yes…" He did remember, and was still a bit embarrassed about it, as proud as he was of "My Country 'tis of Thee". He _had _taken the music to Britain's anthem, but he had thought at that time that Arthur would appreciate his effort to emulate him, not punish it with disapproval.

"We'll each sing our version and we will be fine", Arthur promised, and America felt strangely comforted by the strength in his voice.

Their eyes met on their own accord and they shared a long look that communicated more than they could express with words and opened their mouths at the same time.

With the first notes of the song, an intangible connection sparked into life between them and they moulded their voices around each other, blending them into one within the rising and descending notes, and around the words that were so different and yet were equal in their praise.

America silently thought that it was magical as their voices hit the same notes and resonated into each other, and that nothing had ever felt so sensual in his entire life.

He regretted it when they launched into the last stanza and felt acute loss when the last note faded away into the midday sun.

There was utter silence when their voices quietened. America felt breathless, despite feeling the air pass in and out of his lungs steadily, and somehow, their hands were still clasped, their grasp having tightened even further during the song that united them for a few moments.

Germany had remained respectfully silent and finally smiled a strong smile. "Wunderbar. Well, I don't know who you're supposed to be, America, but because you tried so hard…", he reached to a small table next to the entrance door and retracted his hands holding four large packs of German candy- bags of Haribo, chocolates, and licorice (which America hated, but which England seemed to be eyeing interestedly).

"Yes!", Alfred couldn't help but yell as he held aloft his now heavier bag. He turned to grab England in a short and impulsive hug that he wished lasted longer, but couldn't find a reason to prolong.

"Thank you very much, Ludwig", England was saying over Alfred's shoulder with a great deal more restraint than America had, even though he, also, seemed glad to have completed the first part of their mission.

"Thanks Germany!", Alfred exclaimed as well, letting go of England's hand and grasping the unapproachable nation's instead, shaking it happily. "You really are awesome."

Arthur cleared his throat, catching America's diverted attention.

"We should keep going. There's much more candy to be gathered."

They said their goodbyes to Ludwig, who seemed lost in thought and let them out of the front gate again.

America kept quiet on their way back to the airport. His joy had faded and had been replaced by confusion and annoyance.

"Where do you want to go next?", England asked him to break the silence that had descended on them.

"…", Alfred stayed quiet, unable to get Germany's unbelievable comment out of his head. Incredible. Impossible. What was the world coming to? Was there no culture anywhere anymore?

Finally, his frustration erupted.

"I can't believe he never watched _Friday 13__th_!"

* * *

Which character will reign supreme? Find out in the next installment! (Yup, this fic will be two chapters)

Feel free to give us ideas on which country you want to win!

R&R : )

Doitsu and SuicideMonday

MayBeOctober


End file.
